PMD: Heaven Waits
by Trsiel
Summary: A Pichu can't remember who she is, but she teams up with a Riolu and a Ralts and embarks on an adventure to find her memory. Along the way they stumble upon an on-coming disaster and unravel a mystery affecting them all. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I'm not strong, I've never been strong and I'll probably never be strong. It's just not who I am. I'm creative; I can come up with anything on the spot, whether it be a lie or a plan. I can be fast when the moment calls for it and I seem to have a talent for narrowly escaping death. But strength, well let's just say that it's never been my forte.

So what was I supposed to do then, when I was thrust into a world where everything depends on strength? Where the only way to achieve anything is to become the strongest? A wise friend once told me that strength isn't physical, it comes from within. It took me a long time to understand what she meant but when I did, let's just say that it made all the difference.

***

"No, let go of me!" Hands were everywhere, clawing, grabbing, there was no escape. Cold, strong fingers clutching, reaching for me.

"Leave her be!" I twisted my head furiously to see the speaker but my world was dark. I was surrounded and although I could hear voices, all I could see was the hands. They lunged for me and I had nowhere to go.

"No!" The cry was torn from me as one cold hand grasped my neck, forcing me to the ground. I struggled, fighting desperately to get free but was no match for the hand. I kicked and clawed but nothing seemed to hurt it.

"Release her!" The pressure was cutting off my air and I gasped, trying to gulp in as much sweet oxygen as I could. If I didn't manage to get free soon, I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on.

"Stop it, our battle is not with you!" The hand's grip tightened and my vision began to dim. Is this how it was meant to end, before I ever began?

"Maybe, but my battle is with her!" I was cold now; I could feel it in my limbs. It was like I was sloughing through deep water. A strange exhaustion was seeping into my bones; I couldn't fight it any longer.

"This has to stop!" Was it my imagination or was the darkness beginning to retreat. The hands, were they changing? They looked smaller now, and blue, not white. There was only one pair; the rest disappeared into the darkness.

"You, you're with them?" She was wounded and the pressured lessened, allowing oxygen to enter my airways. I coughed, choking on the sweet air.

"Let the girl go, it doesn't have to end this way." It was getting lighter too, too bright. The harsh change hurt my eyes.

"It has to; she can't be allowed to live!" All at once the darkness returned and the hands transformed. They were white and strong, applying pressure once more. Immediately my air was cut off but I had found another gear. The precious oxygen I'd managed to inhale had restored some of my frail strength.

I twisted, clawing at the hands with my own. I could feel something within me, something hot that wanted out. My entire being tingled and the hands pulled back ever so slightly.

"What are you doing?" I thrashed, fighting against the restraining hands. Every fibre of my being hurt and although I wanted to scream I couldn't, the pain was too much. Something inside of me was fighting to get out, and it was coming close to victory.

"No!" Yellow fire erupted from me, burning my body and the hands. I could hear someone screaming and others calling, for me I wasn't sure. The voices faded and darkness consumed me, surrounding my entire being. All that existed was the yellow fire, burning everything. The pain was more then I could bear, it ate away at me until there was nothing left. And then I was falling.

***

_She's here. _The word's rang loud and clear in the rogue's head. With a startled growl she jumped to her feet, already looking for the enemy before she realized what was going on. Annoyed, she shook her head and sighed, her stomach grumbling from hunger. It had been at least a week since she'd had a proper meal. No doubt this constant ache was the reason she was hearing voices. She'd heard that strange things can happen when you're hungry; hallucinations must be one of them.

She settled herself back down on the ground, curling up in a tight ball in an attempt to keep warm. Closing her crimson eyes, she tried to remember what she'd been dreaming of before being jerked awake. Try as she might, all she could bring to mind were fleeting images of a meadow, someplace warmer than here. Disappointed that she couldn't remember, she tried instead to sleep, to bring on a new dream.

_She's here. _There it was again, that voice. This time it didn't frighten her, although she hadn't been expecting it. All she did was open her eyes and wait, certain that there was more to the message. There was doubt about it, this was no hallucination brought on by her hunger.

_She's here. _The voice repeated for a third time. Irritated, she got to her feet and left her little clump of bushes. The grass was cool against her paws and she shivered, hesitating for one moment. She wanted to return to her shelter, but duty propelled her forward. Grumbling, she came to a small clearing in the woods, where the moon was visible through the break in the vast branches of the trees.

"You've said that three times now, anything else?" She asked dryly, looking up at the silver orb. For a moment, there was nothing but silence and the rogue lowered her head. She wished it was all a hallucination, she'd rather hear voices that made no sense then voices that compelled her to do something.

_She's here, find her. _She lifted her head, her scarlet eyes widening in surprise. This was not what they had agreed upon; her mission was to await her teammates' return. She had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with their baggage.

"No," she growled, "no, she's on her own." She wasn't sure if her teammate could see her glare, but she glared nonetheless. She would not be dragged into their quest, not if her life depended on it.

_She needs help. _The rogue snarled at the response, her fur standing on end. Clearly her partner had forgotten who she was talking to.

"We all need help," the rogue said. "Why should I help her?" Her partner didn't answer right away and the rogue debated walking away. If she wasn't familiar with her teammate's stubbornness and persistence then she would have.

_Because we can't, and she needs somebody. _The rogue was silent, digesting the words. She didn't want to get involved; she hadn't wanted her friends involved and had done all she could to convince them not to. They hadn't listened to her warnings and now they were in trouble. Why should she help the girl that had caused this all, that had taken her friends from her?

"If I help her," the rogue began, "will it really save us all?" It was silent in the small clearing except for a gentle breeze. The clouds were rolling in and had all but covered the moon. The rogue could feel her partner's connection disintegrating and before it disappeared, she managed to hear one last thing.

_I hope so._

***

And with this I welcome you to my story, to our story. I'd be lying if I said this was solely about me. There were so many who helped me, and this is as much their story as mine. As my good friend Aries once said, our story cannot exist without their stories. In any case, I guess you could say that this is all of our stories. We all started at different places, but we all ended up together.

***

**Author's Note**: I've been debating for a long time on whether or not to write a Mystery Dungeon fic, so here it is. This story will have some elements of the games, but overall, it's my own plotline. I apologize for the short prologue; I promise that the first chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoy,


	2. 1: We're Not Fighting!

**We're Not Fighting!**

The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced before; I don't know if words exist to describe it. I wish I could say it was numbing, but that would have a relief. Although I felt detached, like I was only partially there, I could feel the full intensity of the pain. A scream welled up in my throat but it refused to come out. My heart was pounding and adrenaline rushed through my veins. I had to fight, against what I wasn't sure, but something was telling me to fight. I couldn't fight with my body, my limps felt too heavy to move, and I wasn't sure if it was even possible to fight with your mind, but I tried anyway.

I'm not sure if it worked, but the darkness seemed to retreat. Although I was aware that my eyes were closed everything was getting brighter. I was slowly becoming aware of something more then the pain. I forced myself to concentrate on this new thing, causing the pain to recede. It was a blessing, although a tingling numbness soon set in. That was when I realized two things.

The first thing I realized was that I was lying on something cold. It wasn't particularly comfortable and it felt almost grainy, like gravel or rice. The second thing I realized was that I was near water. I could hear the gentle roar of the waves and the breeze tasted salty. The two senses mixing together brought one thing to mind, the ocean.

"Water," I mumbled, which was a very bad idea considering that I was face down on the ground. A rough, foul-tasting substance suddenly filled my mouth, causing me to cough and sputter. I rolled onto my side, the movement causing an involuntary whimper. I tried to ignore my poor, aching muscles as I gagged, trying to spit out the dirt-like substance but it coated the inside of my mouth. Using one hand, I pushed myself into a sitting-position, trembling from the effort. My eyes were open and it took a moment for them to adjust to the darkness. When they did, I immediately sought out the water.

I was lucky that it's really not that difficult to find the ocean when you're on the beach. For a second I was awe-struck, staring out at the enormous body of water, but the sand, my mind filled in, within my mouth ruined the moment. I debated trying to stand but my legs felt like twigs and I didn't want to waste time trying to walk. Instead, I used my arms and crawled towards the sweet, refreshing water.

The water was up to my waist before I stopped to drink. I lowered my head and sucked it in as fast as I possibly could. I didn't care how undignified I looked; I'd never been more thirsty in my life! Unfortunately, I drank too fast and didn't notice the taste until it was too late. When I did, my reaction was immediate.

My body shook as a violent cough exploded from me, the salt burning my throat. I'd never tasted anything so nasty, but no matter how much I coughed I couldn't rid myself of the taste. I managed to back out of the water but it was several long seconds before my coughing subsided. When it did I had to take a moment and try to catch my breath. Every intake of air burned and I blamed the ocean for not warning me.

"Stupid ocean," I grumbled, glaring out at the body of water from under my dripping bangs. As if in response, a particularly large wave hit the beach, completely drenching me.

"I hate you; I'll get you back I swear!" I yelled, waving my fist at it. It only took a second for me to realize how stupid I must look yelling at the ocean but I was beyond caring. As another wave crashed towards me, no doubt retaliation for my threat, I scrambled to my feet. I tried to take a step towards freedom, and promptly fell flat on my face.

"I hate this place," I mumbled, dragging myself to my feet. Taking a deep breath I stared down at my legs, willing them to stay upright. They were mine; they had to do what I told them! When they showed no signs of giving out I tried to walk again.

"Okay, attempt number two." I said, tentatively staking a step. My legs trembled for a moment but the second passed and I was still standing. I grinned, that's right you stupid legs, you have to listen to me!

Now it was time to leave this god-awful place far behind. I quickly scanned the beach, looking for something I recognized. There was lots of sand, the occasional rock and a blanket someone had clearly forgotten. While the blanket definitely wasn't mine, I didn't recognize anything else either. It wasn't that big of deal, this was a beach, all beaches look the same. All I had to do was think of my home and I'd remember how to get there.

I paused, trying to visualize wherever I had come from. I came up with nothing, absolutely nothing. Blaming it on the litre of salt-water I'd swallowed; I closed my eyes and tried again. Again my mind was blank. Nothing, not even a little box somewhere came to mind. The panic that flooded through me was suffocating. How could I not remember where I lived?

"Okay," I panted, my eyes snapping open. "I must have hit my head really hard or something. I'll try something easier, my name. Yeah that's definitely easier." I fell silent, giving myself a moment to think. Now when I look back at that night, that was the exact moment the true terror set in.

I searched through everything in my mind but there was no name or home to be found. Truth be told, there wasn't much of anything beyond what had happened on the beach so far. Before waking up and accidently swallowing a large amount of sand there was just darkness. I couldn't even recall what I looked like!

"This isn't happening," I whispered, shutting my eyes. Maybe if I couldn't see this nightmare then it wasn't real. "This can't be happening!" For lack of something better to do, I lifted my fist and pounded it against my head.

"Remember!" I exclaimed, hitting it harder and harder. This was impossible; I couldn't just not remember anything! There had to be something, anything!

"What in the world are you doing?"

***

Adiel was going down to the beach. It was her favorite place to go after the sun had set. She loved standing in the sand, gazing up at the stars. Sometimes she pretended that her brother and sister were doing the same thing, thinking of her like she thought of them. Although it was a nice fantasy, she didn't delude herself into thinking that it was true. She knew that they had more important things to do then think of her.

She paused and glanced behind her, checking to see if she was being followed. As the Guild's youngest member, she wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone. Even when she made her weekly trip up to Windy Ridge to visit her parents someone had to go with her. She didn't mind, depending on who it was. She liked when Katsu took her, he was lots of fun, though he pretended not to be. Rift was fun too, but he rarely ever came with her. He was too busy doing whatever it was that he did. Some of the others were fine, but Adiel still relished the few moments she had to herself.

Tonight though, Adiel was in lucky, it didn't appear that anyone had noticed her leaving. She was glad, no one else liked to look up at the stars. They would make her go back to the Guild the second they caught up with her. Maybe she'd have an hour tonight, to just watch the stars and think.

She was almost there now, the gentle breeze told her so. She stopped, breathing in the sweet scent of the ocean. Sometimes she wished that she was a Gyarados, then she could swim in the ocean whenever she wanted and would never have to worry about the strong currents.

"I'll try something easier, my name. Yeah that's definitely easier." Adiel jumped at the voice, the sound jarring her from her thoughts. Whoever was speaking sounded young, like someone her age. The prospect of meeting a new friend excited her and she rushed forward, stopping when she reached the rocks. Katsu always told her to observe and then talk, so that's exactly what she was going to do.

"This isn't happening, this can't be happening!" Now she could see the speaker. It was a young Pichu, with an odd ribbon attached to her left ear. The Pichu's fur was dripping and it looked like she'd just returned from a long swim in the ocean. Adiel shook her head with disappointment. Rift had told her never to go in the ocean, the currents were too strong and it would pull her away. Didn't this girl have anyone like Rift to take care of her?

Adiel watched curiously as the Pichu lifted her fist and started pounding her head. With one small hand, Adiel covered her mouth to stifle her giggle at this ridiculous move. She liked this strange Pokemon, she was funny.

"Remember!" The Pichu ordered, still hitting herself. Adiel decided that this was a good time to stop the little Pokemon from hurting herself, if that was possible. She was awfully small, she couldn't be that strong.

"What in the world are you doing?" Adiel asked, coming out from behind the rocks. Immediately the Pichu squeaked and jumped, spinning to face Adiel. Her reaction surprised Adiel; she was used to Pokemon being hostile. Katsu had told her that she was the last friendly one alive. She knew he was joking; after all, he was alive wasn't he?

"Why were you hitting yourself?" She asked, twisting the end of her scarf around her hand. It was pink, not her favorite colour, but it was warm and that's what mattered, at least according to her mother. She would have rather have a purple scarf but she was stuck with the pink one, at least for now.

"I, uh, well, I-" The Pichu stuttered, her eyes wide with fright. If Adiel knew her better, like she knew Katsu, or even Lana, then she would've hugged the funny little Pokemon. Anyone who knew anything was aware that Adiel wasn't anyone to fear. Unless, of course, you were a villain, then you should be shaking in your boots.

"I'm Adiel, who are you?" She asked, sparing the Pichu the pain of forming a real sentence. At Adiel's words, the Pichu's ears drooped and she stared down at the sand, kicking the ground nervously.

"I uh, well, I don't know." She said softly. Adiel's eyes widened in surprise. How could she not know who she was? She didn't understand, didn't the girl's parents inform her of her name?

"I don't remember," The Pichu continued, watching Adiel nervously. Adiel thought for a moment, digesting this bit of information. This was proving to be a very interesting night, and she hadn't even watched the stars yet!

"Did you hit your head?" She asked. "Rift says that if you hit your head really hard then sometimes you forget things."

"I don't know," the Pichu replied. "It doesn't feel like it." Adiel considered this for a moment. If the girl couldn't remember her name, then she couldn't remember any of her friends either! How sad, Adiel knew that she'd always remember her friends, no matter how hard she got hit on the head.

"What are you going to do then?" She asked. The Pichu looked up at her curiously, a puzzled look on her face.

"Where will you stay? Rift says only trained explorers are allowed to stay outside at night, or Katsu, but that's because Katsu's different." Adiel explained. Now the Pichu was staring at her with a slightly freaked out expression. Adiel didn't take offense, she was used to it.

"I'll be fine kid, but thanks for worrying." The Pichu said, trying to be polite as she escaped. Adiel didn't want to let her; she'd finally found someone who needed help all on her own! She couldn't let her new friend get away that easily.

"You can come with me!" Adiel cried. She moved lightning-quick and grabbed the Pichu's yellow paw. The other girl gave a squeak of surprise and tried to jump back to no avail. Training with Katsu had not only granted Adiel an enormous amount of patience, but she was also a lot stronger than she looked.

"H-hey, let go!" The Pichu stuttered, trying to pull away. Adiel just giggled and started back towards the Guild, pulling the other girl with her. The struggling Pichu was no match for the determined Ralts.

"Where are we going?" The Pichu asked, continuing her battle to escape. "And could you please let me go!" Adiel paused and spun to face her, keeping a hold of the girl's paw.

"We're going to the Guild; Rift will let you join for sure!" She exclaimed happily. "You can sleep in my room, I won't mind, I get lonely sometimes!" The Pichu looked suspicious at the mention of Rift.

"Who's Rift?" She asked. At this Adiel's jaw dropped in shock. How could this girl not have heard of Rift? Everyone knew who Rift was! The Pichu looked slightly frightened at Adiel's reaction.

"I'm, sorry?" She asked, her voice suddenly getting really high. Adiel shook her head vigoursly, trying to regain her composure.

"Rift is the most amazing explorer in the world! He's been everywhere! Now he teaches us apprentices how to be as good as him. If you join then he'll teach us how to find your memories!" She said, her voice high with excitement. The Pichu tilted her head slightly and took a deep breath.

"I don't think you can just find memories just like that." She said. Adiel just smiled at her, this Pichu sure had a lot to learn.

"Who lost their memories?" Adiel jumped at the voice, not because she didn't recognize it but because she wasn't expecting it. With a grin she tilted her head upwards and scanned the branches overhead. Although she couldn't see anything in the darkness, she knew that he was up there somewhere.

"Who's that?" The Pichu asked nervously, a tremble running through her tiny body. Adiel turned back to her reassuringly.

"It's just Katsu; you don't have to be afraid. Katsu's a big teddy bear; he'll just never admit it!" She said. She turned her head as one of the branches above her shook as Katsu leapt off of it. Within seconds the Riolu landed gracefully in front of her, his eyes locked on the Pichu.

"I am not!" He said, still staring at the other girl. Adiel felt her tremble again and her eyes narrowed into a glare. Katsu noticed the change and stared at her, surprised.

"What's wrong?" He asked, getting to his feet. Adiel let go of the Pichu's paw to fold her arms across her chest.

"You're scaring her, stop it! Don't be mean Katsu!" She said angrily. Katsu stared at her for a second before shaking his head and turning back the Pichu. The small electric mouse was blushing furiously as she tried to seem brave.

"I'm not scared, just surprised!" She exclaimed. Katsu laughed harshly at this and Adiel giggled. The Pichu turned even redder and she stared at the ground, as if wishing she were anywhere but here.

"Don't worry, even explorers get scared!" Adiel said. This seemed to remind Katsu of his purpose and he turned to the little Ralts with a sharp look.

"Speaking of which, what are you doing out here? You're not supposed to be out at night." He said. Adiel sighed and closed her eyes. Katsu would never learn, would he? No matter how many times she explained it to him.

"I was bored; it's much more interesting out here!" She said, opening her eyes. Katsu stared at her for a moment and then glanced quickly at the Pichu.

"You're also not supposed to be out here alone." He said. At this Adiel grinned and turned, hugging the Pichu as hard as she could. The Pichu squeaked as all the air was squeezed out of her but Adiel didn't notice. Katsu stiffened and raised his right paw, as if getting ready to attack.

"But I'm not alone, I have Zora with me!" She said. There was silence as both Katsu and the Pichu digested her words.

"Zora?" They asked in unison, although the Pichu's words sounded forced and breathless.

"Yeah, well she doesn't remember her name, and she needs one, so she's Zora now!" Adiel explained. Her tone indicated that she thought they should already know this. Katsu sighed and gently slapped his head. Adiel took a deep breath, readying herself. He only ever did that when he was really frustrated with her.

"Adiel, don't name her. You can't keep her; she's not coming back with us." He said. Adiel shook her head, tightening her grip on Zora. There was no way she was going to let Katsu take her new friend away! She'd fight him if she had to, but Zora was going to stay!

"No! She has to stay with me!" Adiel cried, rocking Zora back and forth. The Pichu was trying to detach herself from the Ralts with no luck. Adiel didn't even notice, she was entirely focused on Katsu.

"She's not coming with us." Katsu repeated firmly. Tears welled up in Adiel's eyes as Katsu took a step towards them. She buried her head into Zora's chest causing Katsu to pause awkwardly. Knowing that he couldn't see her, Adiel smiled. This trick worked every time.

"Rift won't let her join, you know that." Katsu said hesitantly. Adiel really liked him, but he still didn't know how to deal with her tears. Whenever she turned on the waterworks, he usually turned tail and ran the other way. That's exactly what she was hoping for right now, if he wasn't here, then he couldn't make Zora go away.

"I never said I wanted to join!" Zora's voice surprised them both and they turned to look at the little Pichu. She covered her mouth with one paw and looked absolutely horrified that she had spoken. Adiel loosened her grip slightly so that she could lean back to get a better look at Zora.

"Good because there's no way you could." Katsu said harshly. Adiel turned to glare at him; she didn't understand why he was being like this. Rift said that Katsu would never be called friendly, but he wasn't usually this mean.

"Katsu!" Adiel cried. "What's wrong with you?" Katsu glanced at her quickly and then looked away, folding his arms across his chest. Zora vibrated angrily, her eyes narrowing into a glare as she stared at the Riolu. Adiel trembled; the hostility in the air was becoming suffocating. She didn't understand why Katsu was so angry, and although she could understand Zora's reasons, she still didn't see the point in fighting.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed, "Why are you fighting?" Both Katsu and Zora froze for a moment before turning towards her. Zora's ears flattened against her head and she quickly turned away, her cheeks blushing red. Katsu's expression softened slightly but he didn't make any attempt to apologize.

"I'm sorry," Zora said uncertainly, "But could you um, please let go now?" Adiel looked at the Pichu for a moment before finally releasing her. Nobody seemed to like hugs anymore except for her, what was wrong with everybody?

"Okay, but no more fighting!" Adiel said. A loud sigh from Katsu made her turn towards the Riolu.

"We're not fighting, if we were she wouldn't have lasted this long." He said with a smirk. Zora started to say something but Adiel interrupted her. If she didn't stop this now then it would erupt into a battle. Although she liked her new friend, she knew that there was no way Zora could defeat Katsu.

"Why don't we let Rift decide?" She suggested. "Then you guys won't have to fight anymore!"

"We're not fighting!" Zora and Katsu exclaimed in unison, causing Adiel to giggle. She was glad she'd gone for a walk tonight; this was the most excitement she'd had in a long time!

"You guys are funny." She said. Katsu rolled his eyes while Zora titled her head, looking at Adiel strangely. The Pichu angled her body away from the Ralts and Riolu, as if prepared to run first chance she got.

"Take her to Rift if you want, but he won't let her join, we don't need anymore apprentices." Katsu said, turning away from them. Although she knew he couldn't see, Adiel stuck her tongue out at his retreating form. Stupid Katsu, he didn't know anything!

"I don't want to join!" Zora exclaimed but Katsu kept walking. Exasperated the little Pichu looked at Adiel. Adiel just grinned and smiled. Zora didn't know what she was talking about!

"You will, just wait until you meet Rift!" She said, latching onto Zora's paw once more, dragging her forward and ignoring the girl's squeak of protest. "He'll make you want to be an explorer!"

"Stop!" Zora yelled, yanking her arm back. Adiel stopped and looked at her. What was wrong, didn't Zora know that they needed to get to the guild as quickly as possible? The sooner she was a member the better!

"Look," Zora started, her voice soft now. "You seem really nice and everything, but I just woke up and realized that I don't even know my name! I can't become an explorer; I need to figure out who I am!" Adiel waited patiently until the electric mouse was finished and then she giggled. Zora's ears dropped as she stared at the Ralts, confused.

"What's funny about that?" She asked, clearly puzzled. Adiel smiled again. There was so much Zora just didn't get!

"If you become and explorer you can find your memories, wherever they went!" She said. For a second Zora just stared at her and then she sighed. She certainly was a strange little Pichu.

"It doesn't work that way!" Zora exclaimed. Adiel shook her head, why would Zora bother arguing? Rift would show them how to find her memories!

"Come on! We have to go before Rift goes to sleep; he doesn't like to be woken up!" Adiel said. Zora started to protest but then she stopped, her ears twitching. After a second Adiel heard the noise too.

"Hey stop, please, leave me alone!" Someone was calling for help! This night was turning out to be the best ever! A new friend, and now a mission! What more could Adiel ask for?

"Come on we have to help!" Adiel said, grabbing Zora's paw again. Before Zora could resist, the Ralts dragged her forward towards the voice. What a better way to cement their friendship than to rescue somebody?

"H-hey wait!" Zora cried. "What are you doing?" She tried to dig her feet into the ground but Adiel was stronger. Zora didn't stand a chance against the Ralts.

"This is a bad idea, a very bad idea!" Zora yelled but Adiel ignored her. What did the Pichu know? They were explorers! It was their sworn duty to save those in need! Besides, wouldn't Rift be impressed if Zora rescued someone on her first night?

"I am so doomed," Zora muttered. Adiel just shook her head at the silly Pichu. Zora had nothing to be afraid of, not as long as she was around!

***

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I got extremely busy with school, and then once that ended, I was on vacation and then we had several foals born, so I was occupied with that. I will try to update on a much more regular basis from now on.

I know this rushes right into it, but I figured we might as well get straight to the story. Three very important characters in the same chapter, I'm sorry if it's a lot to take. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Feedback is appreciated, thanks.


End file.
